Deals, Demons and kisses from hell
by ikilledyouhoney
Summary: your every day shounen ai sebxCiel
1. Chapter 1

Ciel's lips gently brushed Sebastian's. Had the Phantomhive boy crossed the line? Sure a pat on the back, at most a hug and that was only once, but a kiss? A relationship between a lady and her butler is prohibited, what would they do to a boy and his butler? As the two parted lips Sebastian seemed to be able to read Ciel's mind. "I would never let anyone hurt you," he said placing his cool fingertips on the boy's ivory skin. Ciel wanted to hold his butler, hold him and never let go, but could any of this even be real?After all, by the rules of the contract, Sebastian was required to keep Ciel happy at all times, and in return Ciel would surrender the thing most valuable to him, his soul. The thought grew more and more terrifying each day. Ciel cringed, was this the end? Sebastian smirked, " I'll let you keep your soul, and stay with you." "But..." Ciel mused, there was no way it was that easy, nothing was ever that easy with Sebastian. "if, you let me have something else in return," Sebastian's lips against Ciel's neck as he spoke. His breath warm and calming. "Something else?" Ciel echoed."well I already have your first kiss, correct?" Ciel nodded confused by his butler's obvious question. "So," he continued tracing circles on Ciel's back with his fingers, "so how about another first?" Then Ciel understood, standing up so fast he almost fell backwards he shouted, "n-no, I'm a faithful..., I don't even...how would that even work...argh! You're confusing me!" Ciel stormed out of the room, confused, upset, and left with a hollow sense of that night Sebastian came in with tea, just as always, like nothing had happened. This made Ciel a little paranoid, what was his butler planning? "Have you thought about our deal?" he said in his silky voice that could make any normal girl (and Ciel) swoon. Ciel's face flushed a bright shade of pink, still unable to figure out how that would work. Ciel being only 16 at the time only knew so much, and being home schooled didn't help. Where as Sebastian was like 500 years older than him, and had a pretty clear advantage."I don't know what there is to talk about," Ciel said trying to pass it off as no big deal. Sebastian leaned in his lips right on Ciel's ears now, "well your soul is one thing, another is how I feel for you, I've never felt this way about anyone nor did I want to, so whether your answer be yes or no, don't treat it like nothing. Sebastian moved his lips to Ciel's neck causing Ciel to drop his tea cup, the scalding hot liquid drenching his shirt. "aah h-hot! hot!" Ciel said holding back tears, it hurl like hell, oh the irony of that expression. Immediately Sebastian stripped of the soaking shirt, and ran to get a cold cloth. "are you alright, Ciel?" Sebastian hesitated on the last word unsure if he would get away with a first name placed the cold cloth on the severe burns as Ciel shouted out in agony; this had hurt more than the original burn. A steady stream of tears flowed down the boy's cheeks now but before he could wipe them away Sebastian had placed their lips together. Ciel couldn't feel the pain of the burn any longer, all he could feel was his butler's warm lips against his own. They broke apart for a moment making it very clear to Ciel what he wanted, "S-Sebastian, deal." he said now going from a light shade of pink to a pure red. The butler smirked, "I'm sorry what?" Ciel frowned but was too intoxicated by Sebastian's heavenly scent, "your offer Sebastian, deal."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, a deal you say," he said smirking, "ok but remember I keep my deal if you keep your," the butler's fingers slid down Ciel's neck making him shiver. "I-I know," Ciel mumbled struggling to fight the misty haze clouding his mind. Sebastian brought their lips together. Ciel giving into the haze, he couldn't think, his mind an empty space captivated by one thing and one thing only, Sebastian. Sebastian pulled away quickly. Ciel examined his butler's face for answers but the sound of his maid's voice answered for him. "Young Master," his maid said walking in timidly. Ciel scowled at being interrupted, "what?" he snapped. His voice so cold it even frightened Sebastian a bit. The maid looked over at Sebastian who was now pouring tea, 'u-umm.""Out with it!" The maid so frightened by Ciel's tone quickly ran out, "never mind," her voice echoed from the end of the hallway. "Tsk, Tsk, my lord needs to lean some patience," Sebastian said returning to the boy's side. Ciel blushed even more, Sebastian was getting a little too close for comfort. "I, uhh, umm," Ciel stood up staggering over to the table to sip his tea. Sebastian gave a sigh of disappointment, but he was patient, "my lord let me bandage the burns for you before they get infected." Ciel nodded. 'No fair,' he thought, 'the maid took me by surprise, I was ready and everything.' Sebastian chuckled, assuming Ciel was just as disappointed about their sudden interruption. 'The boy's so transparent,' he thought smiling."Damn it," Ciel shouted now wiping more soaking tea off his bare chest, "that's not supposed to happen twice in one day." "Really young master try to be more careful," Sebastian said now stripping the boy to his light blue boxers and placing ice on the second round of painful burns. The intense pain appeared quickly as Ciel whimpered in agony, "a-ahh." Tears lightly trickled down his face, oh how he hated to show weakness."Please try to be still Ciel," Sebastian said cradling the boy, not like a lover, more like a mother or father would to their child who had scraped their knee, "Come now don't cry."Ciel felt so safe, so warm. He wasn't crying because of the burn, he was crying because as much as he wanted Sebastian it seemed like the world was conspired against them. But that wasn't going to stop him. At this point he didn't think anything would. Ciel pulled Sebastian's lips to his. Ciel smiled at the confusion on the butler's face; for once he had caught Sebastian off guard, "I said deal didn't I?"Sebastian smiled bringing their lips back together sending the Phantomhive boy's world upside down. His perfect night was only getting better."Don't let go, that's an order," Ciel said later on that night."Yes, My Lord."


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later the Phantomhive mansion it was quiet and peaceful. "Mmm Sebastian," the sleeping boy mumbled as his butler gave a low chuckle. Ciel rolled over trapping Sebastian in the bed. Not that he was specifically complaining. 'Oh well,' he thought wrapping his arm around Ciel. Being a demon he never actually had to sleep, but he figured since he'd be here a while he mine as well enjoy it. His eyes closed slowly drifting into a peaceful awoke; he was being cradled by Sebastian. His face pressed against his butler's warm perfectly sculpted chest. Sebastian shifted to look at his master, "the deal was made, honestly, do you regret it?" Ciel thought long and hard about his feelings for his butler and the night they had shared together, "No, not one bit." Sebastian smiled getting out of bed and putting on his trousers. This made Ciel a bit sad, as enjoyable as it was, their night was over and their duties as master and servant had begun. The Next few days were very routine. Ciel would wake up, have breakfast, go to a meeting or two, lunch, putting up with Elizabeth was a job of its own, and then finally he'd go to bed. On Wednesday it was the usual boring stuff. Sebastian was getting a bath ready as Ciel sat on the bed in his dark purple robes, brushing some of his silver hair from his eyes."Young Master," Sebastian with his finger that the bath was ready. Ciel removing his robe quickly made his way over."Oof," the now unclothed boy fell hard to the opened his eyes to find that he had fallen right on top of his butler. "I, I…" his words were silenced by Sebastian's lips. The butler now shirtless moved his lips to his master's neck, lightly biting skin, "a-aah," Ciel moaned his body overcome with unspeakable pleasure. But was this his life? Work, work, Sex with Sebastian? Ciel pulled away standing up and quickly covering himself with his robe. "I, I'm sorry," he said as he ran out of the bedroom without hesitation. Tears streaming down his cheeks the moment he was out of sight, "I really am sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel awoke in the dark cabinet he had taken residence in for the night. His eyes still red from hours of crying. He held his hand up to his face, the hand he had so cruelly pushed Sebastian away with. Ciel opened the Cabinet door to see that nothing was clean. He ran out to the hallway it was not dusted like usual, Ciel could not smell breakfast either. Where was everyone? "My Lord," Sebastian said entering the room. Sebastian's formal manner crushed Ciel. But Ciel knew he deserved it, Sebastian had always been there for him and Ciel had always neglected it. "I hope you don't mind, I sent the staff home today," Sebastian said. Then giving a quick bow he exited the room returning after a few seconds with a light blue jacket and pants. Sebastian began to undress the fragile boy bringing back memories that really weren't appropriate at the moment. "Sebastian," Ciel began, "do you hate me?"Sebastian looked up at his master, so helpless and afraid. The boy's silent tears spilled down his cheeks. Sebastian couldn't help but to hug the crying boy tightly, "you, honestly Ciel how could I ever hate you?" Ciel gripped his butler tightly once again never wanting to let go. Ciel brought Sebastian's surprised lips to his own. For once dominating a kiss, determined not to let his butler leave him at any cost. Sebastian unfroze giving into Ciel's insecure but pleasure kiss with a bit too much enthusiasm. "D-don't leave me, please," Ciel cried, he had never felt so scared, so scared of having to part with Sebastian, having to part with the one he cared most about. Sebastian couldn't do this, not now, not when Ciel was like this. This would be just taking advantage of the poor boy and Sebastian would never do that. Ciel looked up as his butler pulled away from their passionate kiss. "Sebastian."The butler held the boy picking him up and carrying him to the bedroom, obviously giving Ciel the wrong idea. But Ciel didn't care he just moved his lips to Sebastian's neck, kissing along his jaw line. "Ciel, you look exhausted please sleep," though Ciel wanted to protest, when he tried all that came out was a yawn. "will you leave?" the boy questioned uncertainly, "please don't." Sebastian leaned in kissing Ciel's forehead. "I promise I wont leave your side."


	5. Chapter 5

Once again awakening next to the warmth of his butler, Ciel smiled feeling safe and secure. Sebastian was asleep, for once in his life the Phantomhive boy got to see a different side of his butler, peaceful and relaxed. "You better be careful boy," a high pitched voice echoed although it didn't seem to wake Sebastian. There stood a man dresses in a red trench coat, red boots, and red earrings, it was Grell. "I don't want you laying a finger on my Sebby-Chan," Ciel stood up knowing he was no match for the delusional shinigami. Grell's voice was angry and threatening. "Touch him again and you'll be the one to die, got that," Grell took out a bottle of liquid and poured it right in Ciel's head before the boy could dodge it. He gave a Devilish grin and disappeared. "What the hell?" Ciel wrung out his shirt as his butler looked over. The boy hadn't noticed Sebastian wake. "My lord can I help?" Sebastian came up behind the boy with a new shirt. "Uh, yah, sure," the boy was still overcome with confusion."Sebastian?""Yes My Lord?""I d-don't feel so…." BAM! Before he could finish the sentence Ciel had collapsed to the floor."My Lord?"Ciel didn't move his body motionless not even a twitch. Sebastian picked the boy up quickly carrying him to the bed, "Ciel, Ciel wake up!" Sebastian was frantic, "please tell me what's wrong?" Ciel remained silent. "Y-you're joking right?" Sebastian laughed in complete denial of the sick boy in front of him, "you can stop kidding Ciel." Tears built up in the demons eyes, was it even possible for him to cry? "NO!" he shouted holding the boy, "I Sebastian Michaelis, want to make a new contract, please can someone hear me? What's wrong with him?I don't care how you save him, Just save him, please I love him, I love him!"The contract maker's loud voice came from the sky, "I will save him but he will become a demon and serve me forever," Sebastian nodded."Deal, deal just let him stay with me forever!"A shot of light came from the sky. Then Ciel screamed in agony. Then silence…"Ciel?" Sebastian whispered, his voice still sharp with panic, "Ciel?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel twitched, then opening his eyes he revealed that he no longer had his mother's eyes but instead his eyes were blood red. "Se-Sebastian? What happened?"The butler didn't say a word, he simply held the boy in his arms. "Bocchan, you're alright," he said concealing his fear. The small boy nodded leaning up to kiss his butler. "I'm better than fine," he whispered seductively between kisses. At first, giving in Sebastian let himself be taken over by his master's lustful kisses but he gradually pulled away looking at the boy."You're a demon," he said bluntly. The Phantomhive's boy looked confused at his butler still regaining his composure from his last passionate kiss, "W-what?" Ciel stood up and ran to the mirror letting out a loud scream, "My eyes!" Sebastian quickly got up following his master, "If I hadn't have changed you, you'd be dead right now.""At the cost of my mother's eyes?"Sebastian nodded. The boy slapped his butler harder than ever before, "How could you do this to me?" He shouted storming out of the room. Sebastian stood frozen."I, thought…."


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian hadn't moved. Ciel's shouts of anger echoing in his head. What could he do to make it better? He ran out into the hallway to find Ciel sitting on the floor, crying. Sebastian always forgot how old Ciel really was. No matter how mature the boy acted, he was still thirteen. "Ciel…" Sebastian began but before he could finish Ciel had gotten up and pulled his butler in for a kiss."I'm scared, what's going to happen to me now?" Ciel was shaking with fear. Sebastian had never in his life seen someone so scared, so fragile. He wrapped his arm around Ciel stroking the boy's hair. "Shhh," the butler said still cradling the boy in his arms, "its ok everything's fine, I promise." Ciel felt so safe and comfortable against Sebastian's warm chest. The boy met his butler's lips again after a few seconds allowing his butler's tongue to enter his mouth. "I love you Sebastian."The butler smiled grasping his master's fragile hand, "and I love you Ciel." "But I'm engaged to Elizabeth," Sebastian hugged the boy knowing they hadn't many options. "We could run away!" Ciel continued intertwining his fingers with Sebastian's."You'd loose everything Ciel."Ciel shrugged, "Material objects can't compare to you." Sebastian ran his fingers through his master's hair, leaning in for a long lustful kiss. "Whatever you want, I'll stay by your side""Forever?" Ciel asked eyes wide with concern. Sebastian chuckled, "forever and ever."


End file.
